


Angel of Pandora

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Gen, More tags to follow, Other, Plot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Handsome Jack hadn't always been Jack.A Pandoran boy struggling to escape his violent home is pulled to the future by a mythical guardian angel, for what at first seems for his safety and turns into something much bigger.John is going to be called Jack more often than he likes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning

Pandora had always been a wild land, even in the years before the vaults. There were no countries except whose turf you were forbidden on, and no law except an individual's moral compass and the calibre of their gun. Skags and other huge alien creatures overran the planet. Human or not, Pandorans had to be strong to survive.

A little boy was about to test just how strong he was.

He crept through sand and high grasses barefoot, silent and invisible as he snuck away from home. All he had to defend himself was a small kitchen knife. Perhaps if he could hunt a skag puppy, he could eat. His ears strained for the sound of any bandits nearby as he quietly made his way out of sight of the tiny house he lived in and down into the wilderness, barely lit by the dying violet lights of dusk.

Although, he could eat something else. A horrible thought crossed his mind as he looked at his beloved cat dead in his arms. Murdered.

No, he couldn't do that. His kitty was the only thing that had mattered. He had to honor her right. He made his way about a kilometer furthee and knelt down in the sandy gravel. He started digging with his hands, grimacing as rough stones scratched his skin and his nails hit hard packed dirt. He was between clusters of rocks and barely had a grave deep enough to cover the corpse.

A sniffle escaped him despite how quiet he was trying to be. He hugged his cat one last time and a tear made her fur wet.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I should've kept my room clean like grandma wanted. I'm so- I'm-" he squeezed her tight and he cried, muffled by her body. 

Skags howled in the distance and fear shot up his spine.

Blood. His back was covered in fresh blood, shredded from his brutal punishment.

He turned to run back to the house, no questions asked. However terrifying his grandma was, he didn't think she'd kill him. Skags would.

He never wanted to go back. He'd planned to run away, but he knew he'd die. He was stuck with her. Stuck with a violent woman who beat and used an axe on him, who starved him and murdered his pet.

But just as he took his first step, he heard a voice. 

"Come with me."

He froze. He looked around, seeing no one. Fear kept him quiet.

"Close your eyes," she said.

He closed his eyes, trusting the voice. A girl appeared in his mind's eye and he jumped. His eyes flew open but he closed them again to concentrate.

The girl was blue, like he was seeing her through a stained window. She smiled at him encouragingly and he wondered who she was. No one ever looked at him like that.

"I can get you out of your grandma's house. I can take you far away if you let me."

He dared to whisper out loud into the dark, "How?"

"Keep your eyes closed, and walk towards me."

He shook his head. "No! No, I'll be eaten by skags if I wander away!"

"I'm taking you to the future, Jack." She gave him another smile. "You're very important. You're special. Please, I need you."

"My name is John."

Surprise flickered across her face. "Yes, John. I'm sorry."

John took a few steps with his eyes closed, feeling his feet leave the sandy rocks onto nothing, shaking as he walked. "I'm not special." It didn't matter though, he needed to leave.

"Yes you are, John." She came more into view, from just a floating head to the rest of her body. "Life may be difficult for you in this era. I'm sorry."

John stared at her. Mostly, at her wings. "You can fly?!" For the first time, he grinned at her. "You're an angel!"

"Yes." She majestically hovered in front of him, siren wings gently moving to keep her floating. "I'm your guardian angel."

-~-

John woke up to glaring sunlight. The ground swam under him and he groaned, unable to move his body. His head was too heavy and his body too light, and his back still hurt from the wounds his grandmother inflicted. He closed his eyes and groaned in pain. 

"How'd he get here?" asked a man's voice.

"Dunno," replied another person. "Just found him like this right inside the forcefield. Can you patch him up, get some answers? Roland will wanna know how a kid got in here."

"Yeah, I got it." John whimpered as the first man picked him up. "Damn, can't even tell if a skag or a psycho or some other nightmare on his planet did this," he mused. "Don't worry kiddo. Zed'll get you fixed up." 

John didn't know if Zed was someone else or if this man liked talking in third person. Either way, he was in too much pain to ask. He blearily opened his eyes and looked around at where he was. Sidewalks, cement buildings, and neon lights were all he could really take in before Zed brought him to the mouth of hell itself.

Also known as, Zed's clinic.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed John, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the flickering fluorescent light and the hospital bed and floors and walls drenched in blood, complete with a dead body in the corner. 

"Geez kid! Quiet!" Zed set John down on the cot and John screamed even louder, sure he was in that room to be murdered.

"DON'T KILL ME!!! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY!!!"

"Okay then! Will ya be quiet?" snapped Zed. 

John sniffled and stopped yelling. He finally looked at Zed and recoiled at his blood covered apron. Zed sighed. "Listen kid, I didn't have time to clean this place up. I'm a doctor. Not the school kind, but the medical kind." Zed put on gloves and pointed to beside the bed. "Stand there."

John clumsily obeyed, wincing as he moved. Zed unrolled a paper sheet and draped it over the dirty mattress. "Better?"

"I- I guess."

Zed rolled his eyes and double layered it. "Take that shirt off and lie down. Gotta clean that up."

John laid down and shook as zed got a cloth wet in a sink. He gently dabbed it on Johns back and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Not so bad, is it?"

It actually did feel nice. "It's good."

"What happened here? Looks like a psycho almost had you for breakfast." 

John took in a shaky breath. "My grandma. She cut me. And-" he sniffed. "She murdered my kitty. I should've cleaned my room and I said I was sorry!"

"Grandmas are nasty business," said Zed solemnly. Heavy footsteps echoed against the tile of the clinic. "Ah, sorry for the mess Roland. I'll have you know that liver on the counter is totally legal."

Roland stood beside John as Zed worked. "What's your name?"

John looked up at Roland. He seemed nice, or at least less alarming than Zed. He knew Roland must've been from a military by his hat and John thought of that as being rather like a police officer. "My name is John."

Roland eyed John closely, and he shrank back. "I'm Roland, leader of the Crimson Raiders. Do you know who we are?" John shook his head. "How did you get here?"

"I- I don't think you'll believe me."

"Listen, I've seen a lot of shit. I mean, crap," said Roland. "Out with it. I have to know."

"I ran away from my grandma's house." John winced as Zed took advantage of John being distracted by Roland to give him an insta-heal. "She punished me. And she killed my kitty cat. I had to bury my cat, and I wanted to run away forever." He struggled to explain the rest. "I heard skags coming towards me, wandering the valley. I was gonna run home but this girl appeared to me!"

Roland somehow stared at John even more intensely. "A girl. Describe her."

"You believe me?!"

"Tell me what she looked like. Black hair?"

"Yes!" John's eyes lit up as Roland listened. He didn't think any adult would believe him. "And she was blue! Like really blue. And she had wings! She had me walk towards her and then I woke up here!"

"Oh no." Roland groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Oh God."

"Is- is that bad?"

Roland tapped his foot and shifted his feet. "What did she say to you?" He looked as though he wanted to bolt out of the room and was barely keeping it together. 

John sat up, feeling much better as Zed rubbed cream into his back. "She was taking me away. Where I'd be safe. She said she was taking me to the future." John paused. "She said I was special, but I'm not sure she really thinks so."

Roland had nothing but dread written on his face. "Zed, look at his eyes." 

Zed shined an obnoxiously bright light in John's eyes, making him flinch away. "Roland, you can't be serious!" 

John didn't get it. "Am I going blind?"

"No. Oh no," muttered Zed.

Roland crossed his arms and John felt ashamed, although he had no idea why. He just wanted Roland to be proud of him. Roland was someone you wanted to respect and make proud the moment you met him. "John, why don't you think the Angel really thinks you're special?"

"She didn't even get my name right."

"May I ask what she called you?"

John hesitated, feeling like there must be some significance he was missing. "The Angel called me Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing this fic a little bit! I don't want too much exposition but it's also like, a lot for John to take in and a lot of people to meet

John shrank back as Roland and Zed kept staring at him. "What's wrong? Who's Jack?" The lights flickered over the padded medical table and John wanted to leave and explore the rest of town. "I'll be good, I promise."

He'd say just about anything to be able to get away from Zed.

A woman with bright red hair strode in and exchanged a look with Roland. Bright tattoos stood out on her arm and chest. John's eyes followed the vibrant tattoos on her chest and arm, enhanced by the swirling patterns. "You got a plan?"

"He stays here," responded Roland quietly.

"Woah. No. You know who this is?" she hissed lowly. "I say we-"

"He's a KID. He'll sleep in a spare bunk and we'll keep him safe in the city. Sanctuary ought to be just that- a sanctuary."

"Not to Jack!"

John watched them argue, distracted enough again for Zed to give him another Insta-Heal. He wanted them to like him, let him stay. "My name is John. I- I don't know who Jack is, but I wanna stay! I don't have a home." Lilith shot him a glare for speaking out of turn and John wished he could say something to make her like him. "Your tattoos are really cool."

Roland pushed past Lilith and helped John off the cot. "Listen, you probably feel tired, right? You've been hurt."

"Yeah," admitted John. 

"I'll show you headquarters. You can have a bed there."

Lilith shook her head. "We're over, Roland."

"We didn't get back together!"

"I'm dumping you! Preemptively!" Lilith flashed her fiery wings and stormed out, leaving John and Roland behind as Roland led John through the streets. 

John wished he knew why she hated him, and why everyone in the future was so weird. He followed Roland through puddles and cracked pavement and thought Sanctuary was charming compared to his old home. John decided he liked the graffiti and the crowded buildings and the storefronts with the lighted signs. "I'm sorry," he said, feeling like he'd done something wrong.

"It's alright."

"Who's Jack?" John found that adults, after being asked the same question over and over, usually relented at some point.

Roland sighed heavily. "It's complicated. You deserve to know- and I'll tell you- but not tonight, okay? I want to focus on getting you a home."

John nodded, trying to be grateful but perhaps splashing too much in a puddle. "Okay." 

The door to crimson raiders headquarters swung open and John smiled at the inside. Papers, posters, and pictures covered a lot of the wall space and rugs on the cement floor felt homey. Roland guided him to a grouping of bunkbeds next to several washing machines. "It's not much, but you can pick any bed but the bottom one closest to the door. Pretty sure Tannis uses that one. Also, uh, this is the laundry mat, so there might be people in and out of here."

He sat on the bottom bunk lit by a weak lightbulb by the washing machines. "I like this one." John pointed up to the posters advertising Join the Resistance! "What're you resisting?"

Roland settled beside John and thought about how to explain it. At last, John wore him down. "Do you know how far in the future The Angel brought you?"

"No."

"My guess is oooh, 30 to 40 years?" Roland took his military cap off and held it in his hands. "Hyperion corporation built a space station high up in the sky to survey Pandora. Now that they've found eridium and a vault, they've been digging mines and destroying towns. Their leader, Jack, wants to unleash the vault monster on Pandora to wipe us out. Bandits, psychos, us, everyone."

John all of a sudden didn't feel so safe in the future. "Why? Why does he want to kill us?"

"In his eyes, we all may as well be psychos. It's easier that way, than to face that the people he's killing are just as complex and valuable as himself." Roland sighed, something John figured he did often. "He wants to resettle Pandora with people from tamer planets. He sits on a planet of eridium and tells everyone he's a hero."

Everything Roland told him sunk in. John's stomach flipped when he realized what everyone had been calling him. "You thought I was Jack?"

Roland nodded. "You- uh. Must be related. You have the same eyes."

"Oh." Relief swept through John. "Okay. He's like my evil twin!" 

"Yeah." He abruptly stood up. "Well, make yourself at home. Don't do anything crazy, okay kid? You know, don't play with guns."

"Okay," promised John.

Roland left John alone and he yawned and stretched. His back felt sore but no longer stung or bled. He curled up under the blankets and sighed happily. The bed was just as comfortable, if not even more so than his old bed. He'd never see his grandma again. The Angel promised. 

He'd also never see his cat again.

Sniffles he couldn't stop came out of his nose and John pulled the covers up over his head. These people didn't need to see him cry. He had to impress them if he wanted to be fed. It didn't stop the pain of losing his pet and how terribly he'd been treated truly sink in as he cried. 

"If you wish to audibly shed tears through your lacrimal apparatuses, go outside." John peeked out of his blankets to see a woman with goggles standing next to his bed in the lab area.

"I- what?" he mumbled, wiping his eyes.

"Ugh!" She covered her mouth and coughed. "Socialization upsets my acid reflex. Please wait ten minutes before initiating contact again."

Instant dislike. "But I didn't start-" she glared at John. "Fine."

John scowled at the wall. She didn't know what he'd been through. She didn't even want to talk to him, but evidently they were room mates. John hadn't eaten for a long time and he was angry he couldn't even express his hurt. He thoroughly cleaned his face off and stood in front of her, hands on his hips. "Roland led me here! I'm not scared of you! My name is John and I live here now!"

"What did I JUST-"

"My grandma killed my kitty, and then she took an axe and hurt me!" John wanted to properly express how upset he was, but the only real swearing he knew was from a phrase he'd heard. "Fuck bitches, get money!" 

"While true, that has no relevancy to you disturbing my work!" she yelled. 

With that, he took off. John was startled at the bright sunshine outside, since his internal clock was stuck on nighttime. His body protested any exertion and he took a moment to think. He wanted to sleep, but more than that, he was hungry. 

Pepperoni pizza. The savory, heavenly smell wafted on the breeze. John inhaled deeply and followed the scent. It took him to a place called Moxxi's Up and Over Bar, and he gladly walked in the open door. Booths, stools, neon star lights, and strings of fairy lights made it look like the best place to hang out in town. A few people played darts and others loitered by the radio. Even more were standing around gossiping or more importantly, eating pizza at booths. 

John tried to avoid all contact, make himself as small as possible, and be invisible. He quietly walked past a table that had pizza near the edge and took a slice without stopping or moving his arm, breathing softly and concentrating on his bare feet making almost no noise on the floorboards. The people were busy drinking and laughing and John grinned as he continued walking right out the door undetected. 

He crammed the pizza into his mouth and mmmed. It was probably the best thing he'd ever eaten. The tomato sauce and garlic crust mixed with cheese and meat was perfect. John ate the whole thing in under thirty seconds, destroying the evidence. 

"Hi!"

John choked and heartburn stuck in his chest. He turned around and was relieved to see a yellow robot on one wheel right behind him. "Uhhh, hi?"

"My name is CL4P-TP! But please call me Claptrap!" Claptrap rolled in front of John and held up his arm. "High five?"

John hesitantly high fived Claptrap, face brightening when the little robot started to dance. "Hooray! Here is your complimentary dance, complete with music! Wub wub wub wub wub wub..."

The future seemed alright after all. Claptrap was endearing and most of all, he liked John. John followed Claptrap to his hideout and was delighted to find even more pizza. "I can eat this, right?" he asked cautiously, afraid Claptrap might've seen him steal.

"Yeah! I sure can't!" Claptrap turned on his radio. "Best party ever! Dance with me!"

John grinned and clumsily tried to dance. No one was watching. Claptrap hadn't called him Jack. John ate a total of three slices of pizza and felt better than he'd ever expected. Even Zed's clinic next door didn't look as gruesome as before. 

No, it totally did. John just didn't care.

"I'm John!" he said as he moved to the tinny music. 

"Okay! I'll call you Minion for short!" 

John genuinely laughed. He danced a little more before sitting down on a couch nested in a junk heap. "I love robots!" 

"Me too. I love everyone!" Claptrap hugged John around his legs, eye pressed into his hip. "I'm very lonely. People think I'm annoying, but I swear it's just my voice!"

He didn't care if it was weird. John hugged Claptrap back. "I'm lonely too. I'm not from around here." The pizza lured him back and John took another piece from Claptrap's pile. "I don't really know anyone. I uh- I don't have a home. Roland lets me sleep in the laundry mat, but even before that I didn't have a home. My mommy abandoned me, and my grandma didn't like me." John kicked his legs sadly, staring at the ground. "I wish I knew why. I wish I could've made her happy, but I ran away instead."

"That's depressing!" said Claptrap cheerfully. "I only have a customer service voice setting, but that's honestly terrible!" 

Footsteps on the sidewalk were approaching them. A redhead girl with pigtails and goggles was walking bedside a man in green military fatigues with a turret on his back. A floating robot with an oversized arm with claws followed them. "...can't believe Roland would do that!" the girl was saying. The man nodded, running a hand through his hair and wincing.

"Seems risky. I like it. Hey, does this blood ruin my hair, or is it ruggedly attractive?" He looked at his palm and John winced seeing smeared blood on his skin and a few streaks on his face. 

"You want red hair, you gotta be born with it!" she told him. 

John looked up and he smiled at them as they walked into Zed's clinic. They didn't notice. He finished his pizza and nudged Claptrap. "Who're they?"

"Gaige and Axton? Other minions of mine! You're the best dancer so far, by the way. They're vault hunters! They work for Roland in the resistance." 

Every child who grew up in the solar system knew the legends of the vaults, even back when John was from. It was finally sinking in. "So Roland was serious that uh, Jack is looking for them? They're real? People really hunt them?"

"You bet they are! Roland opened one!"

John's respect for Roland doubled. "Woah!" He was still thinking about Roland when Gaige and Axton came out of the hospital blood-free. John ran up to them and yelled, "Hi! You're really vault hunters?!"

Gaige and Axton stopped and grinned at John. "Hell yeah!" she said. "Deathtrap and I are quite the team."

"I'm a team all by myself, right girl?" asked Axton to his turret with a fond pat. John wondered what exactly made the turret female. "Yep, we're vault hunters. Who're you? Looking for an autograph?"

"I'm John!" Something flickered across Axton's face, but John didn't notice it, too busy trying to bombard them with questions. "I'm staying with Roland! I think you're really cool! Have you found your vault yet? I love your robot, did you build him yourself? Why do you have so many guns? What's your favorite ice cream?"

John was a cute kid, as far as bandits went. His hair stood up in signature ways that defied reason and he was missing a baby tooth. His mismatched eyes were bright with excitement, showing none of the spite or hatred Jack had. One look, however, could tell he was poor. Too thin, no shoes, and a shirt and shorts that were wearing through with holes. 

Axton knelt down. "Slow down kiddo. Yeah, Roland told me about you! He's letting you wander town without even shoes on?"

He looked down at his feet and felt ashamed. "I- I don't have shoes. Roland got me a bed and I was gonna sleep but I couldn't. I'm sorry." 

Gaige punched Axton in the arm. "What he means is that we want to go shopping with you. C'mon Ja- er, John."

John went right back to bouncing off the walls. He'd made so many friends in just one day. "Really? I get to come with you?"

Axton nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. "Sure. Why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile! I've been busy with my fic collection Summer In The Borderlands, if anyone would like to read what I've been doing the past month :D
> 
> Gonna try to get back into this one <3

John happily tagged along behind Gaige and Axton. He liked Gaige's style and her robot, and he liked just about everything about Axton. They weren't just nice, they were COOL. For any kid, that was what counted.

"What's inside a vault? Have you ever seen a vault monster? What about legendary treasure? How rich are you?!"

Gaige grinned. "What's inside each vault is different, so we have no idea! I haven't seen a vault monster yet, but when I do, Deathtrap and I will kick its ass."

Axton also liked seeing John so excited. Flattery definitely got him talking. "This baby right here is legendary." He tapped a rifle on his back. "Also, not to say exact numbers, but I'm rich enough I could retire, if I was into that." 

John's eyes widened. "You're so cool!" He leaped up to pet Deathtrap, beaming with delight. "Hi! Did Gaige really build you herself?" 

Deathtrap made a high pitched noise and Gaige translated. "I sure did! He was a science fair project, and he's the very best! Right buddy?" Deathtrap made a happy purr and John giggled. 

They approached Sanctuary's clothing store and Axton led John to the tiny kids' section. "You got a favorite color?"

"Yellow!" Axton grimaced slightly, and John thought it was because it was weird. "It's bright and happy. I- um, I lived in a really dark place. Is it okay?" he asked, feeling self conscious. 

Gaige took a shirt off the hanger. "This is yellow. It's a Torgue shirt! See, it's got a gray background with a big yellow explosion! That's cool!" 

John looked at it for a second before pointing at another shirt and pulling it down before Axton could stop him. It was solid yellow with HYPERION across the front. "What's Hyperion?"

"Uhhhhhhh." Axton took it. "Technically, it's Sanctuary policy to burn these. Hyperion is Handsome Jack's company."

John frowned. "Oh. He's bad, isn't he?"

"He's a monster. Let's uh, find something else," said Axton quickly.

Gaige found another shirt and handed it to John. "This one's got Crimson Raider stuff on it. There's the symbol of the resistance and a vault symbol! You'll look like you were born here." 

Axton handed John a pair of military green cargo pants, Mini Bandit sized. "Here, you and I can match, huh?" 

John brightened back up. "Okay!"

They picked out boots for him and Axton also bought a comb and other personal hygiene items. "Here you go, kid."

John felt odd. He stood there in clothes that weren't his with a handful of new belongings to take care of himself. He didn't want to cry, not AGAIN, but he had to look down at the ground as he toyed with the hem of his slightly too large shirt. "You really got all this for me?"

"It's just some basics. No problem." Axton tried to be light about it, but John was touched. Gaige gently rubbed his back and John sniffled.

"I never have to go back to grandma's? I live here forever?"

Gaige nodded. "Course. You're our kid now. Um, not that I'm like, your mom, cause ew." 

John rushed forward and hugged Axton hard, face buried in his chest. Axton awkwardly hugged him back, expression softening. "You can ask me for anything, okay?"

"Okay." John raised his arms with a grin, already thinking of what to request. "Can you carry me?"

"Easy." Axton lifted John up in his arms, hugging him even though John was probably supposed to be way too old for that. He briefly wondered if anyone had ever held John like that and brushed the thought aside. The kid was happy. That's what mattered. 

"You're strong!" 

Axton flashed him a smile. "Course I am. Gotta have guns to carry my guns."

Gaige groaned. "Bad pun. Zero out of ten."

"You're right, my bad." 

John had fun for what felt like the first time in years. He already felt a possessive love for Axton and Gaige, his new best friends. John insisted on staying with them until he was so tired he could barely walk, struggling against the need to sleep. When he finally let Axton tuck him in, John passed out within a minute, snoring soundly.

Tannis watched as Gaige and Axton were about to leave her cave like laboratory laundry mat. "You trust him? I've discussed my concerns with Roland, but I seem to be the only one aside from Lilith who has any common sense." 

"He's a kid. We can't punish someone for what they haven't done." Axton sighed. "I understand your concern. I'm keeping an eye on him."

John slept soundly, lulled into his dreams by a glowing blue in his mind's eye. For once, he felt safe to his core, sleeping deeply with the subconscious knowledge his grandmother couldn't cut open his skin ever again.

The girl, his Angel, appeared to him again, sitting in a huge dome. Her face was wistful and sad. "How do you like Sanctuary?"

"Axton is so cool! I like him! He's the best vault Hunter ever! Roland is letting me stay forever!" John jumped up and down and grinned goofily, only calming down when he noticed how downcast Angel was. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm trapped." Angel gestured to her chamber, silent except for mechanical beeping. "I have something to ask of you, and it isn't fair. It isn't a nice thing to do, to rescue you and expect payment."

John felt uneasy. The Angel was so sweet and kind to him. He'd do anything for her, didn't she realize that? "What is it?"

Angel spread her wings dramatically, drawing herself up. "I can't leave here on my own, Jack.

"My name isn't-"

She cut him off. "I have to have your help. I'm captive here. I'm used and experimented on, I- I haven't been in actual daylight for almost a decade! You have to help me! People are dying from what I'm being forced to do. It will only get worse. Jack has me under his complete control except for in my dreams. You can be a hero just like Axton!"

That got John's attention. "Okay. Okay, I want to help you. But I'm not Jack! I'm just a kid!"

Angel sighed and touched John's cheek, stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry.

"You are Handsome Jack. You're my FATHER, and you're the only one whose DNA can break me out of prison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *darth vader voice* YOU are my father


End file.
